


Happy Halloween

by DarkenHeart (Lexa)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa/pseuds/DarkenHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the Wishverse, Giles runs into an ex-student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Written years ago on Livejournal for flurblewig, who asked for Vamp!Xander in the Wishverse with no fluff.

Giles huddled in the doorway, a tight hold on the stake. Despite the fact it was Halloween, the one night off for vampires, he wasn't about to take any chances.

He entered the store after a last look around, starting at the sound of the bell over the door. He froze, but didn't hear anything. He reached into his pocket for the drawing of the crystal for reference. This looked to be the last visit he would make to this store. There had been signs that one of the Master's Childer had taken up magicks, inexplicable as that seemed. Reports of minions sent to raid the magic store for supplies had been coming for some time. He could only hope that what he needed had escaped their attention.

After a fruitless search thru the main store and the back room, Giles paused before going down the basement steps. A quick glance around showed that everything of any worth had been taken. He was just about to head back up to the street when he thought he heard a faint scream. He trained his flashlight to a doorway he hadn't noticed before. It appeared to lead to the tunnels he knew ran under the town. As he walked closer, he heard the scream again. For the barest of moments he considered doing nothing and going back to the others. But he knew he couldn't.

The screams were sporadic and echoed, making them difficult to follow. After a while he stood in front of a door, though he couldn't say what it had been originally meant for. A scream seemed to come from inside, accompanied by muffled sobs. Bracing himself, he drew out the cross from his coat and rushed inside.

On the opposite wall he saw a young woman chained to the wall, what appeared to be her younger sister clinging to her. Both looked the worst for wear. Caution forgotten, he went to them. Which was why he never saw the vampire rush from behind and slam him against the wall.

Before he could do anything, he was chained as well. The cross was knocked from his hand, an angry hiss showing that his holy water had been found as well.

"Well, lucky me. The head White Hat. Giles, isn't it?"

Giles shook his head, attempting to clear his vision. He saw first that his weapons were out of reach and of no use. He glanced over at the girls before focusing on the vampire in front of him. Recognition showed in his eyes for a fleeting second.

"What are you doing? Tonight is Halloween. You're supposed to be-" A cold hand grabbed him by the throat, pinning him to the wall.

"Don't tell me about Halloween, White Hat. It's one thing to know about something and another thing to live by it." The vampire he had known in life as Xander Harris released him and stepped to the girls. "You know how annoying that is to have to listen to?" He backhanded the little girl, his hand going over her mouth and nose. He smiled as he watched her struggle for air.

"NO! Stop that!" Giles fought to get out of the chains, even as the girl's sister screamed in fear, babbling pleas to be let go.

"Why should I?" Xander walked toward him, dragging the girl with him by her face. "You were right, can't do hardly anything tonight. But tomorrow..." He threw the girl at her sister. "That's when the fun starts."

"You can't. You-" Giles ground his teeth, and then decided. "Use me instead. For whatever fun you were planning. Use me and let them go."

Xander laughed as he leaned against Giles. "You got a better idea then they do what I could do to you." He lowered his voice. "But you're willing to take their place. Big words coming from a librarian."

Giles had to force himself not to flinch as Xander pressed against him. His eyes widened. "You remember...?"

"Yeah, but I bet not as much as you remember me." Xander pushed away, going back to the two girls. "I know where they live, White Hat. I can find them anytime I want. If you don't come thru with your end of the bargain." He grabbed the older girl by her hair, forcing her head back and kissing her. She screamed into his mouth, blood running down her chin as he bit her lip.

Giles jumped toward them, the chains digging into his wrists. Xander laughed again as he undid her restraints. "You got lucky, Susan. See you around." He shoved the two out the door, slamming it behind them. "You know, I really hope she makes it home okay. I'd hate for someone else to get her." A smirk slid across his face as he walked back to Giles.

Giles jerked as the knife appeared in front of his face. His eyes followed it as it went down the front of his shirt, cutting at his buttons. "You-you use a knife?" The trained Watcher in him couldn't help but grab at this new piece of information.

"Something I learned from my Sire." Xander took his time, watching Giles's face. "You remember me, don't you? I saw it."

Giles shook his head. "No, I don-" He gasped as his undershirt was cut away, the blade nicking his skin in the process.

"Sure you do." He leaned down and licked at the blood welling up, pretending not to notice the shudder. "I saw you watching me. Over your glasses those times I had to be there."

"You're mistaken. I wasn't even there long enough before-" A longer cut this time.

"You wanted me, White Hat. At least what I used to be." Just the tip of the tongue this time.

Giles closed his eyes as he shook his head in silent denial. Every instinct in him wanted to grab for the knife and stab the thing in front of him. But the threat hanging over the two girls stopped him.

Xander stepped back and let his jacket slide to the floor. He took his belt out, looping it around Giles's neck. "You wanted that boy." He whispered. "Mr. Giles. I need your help with something." Yanking on the belt, he forced Giles to him and kissed him.

Giles's mind froze, desperately trying to find an out of some kind. But his body knew that Xander had spoken the truth. His hips pushed forward to grind against him. Hands pulled at the chains in an attempt to reach for him, even as part of him recoiled at the knowledge that the thing in front of him was not the boy he had once secretly longed for.

Xander stepped back, as if he could sense what was going on in Giles's mind. With a slow smile he cut away the rest of his clothing. An eyebrow rose as he saw the tattoo on his arm. "Well, what do you know? Looks almost like something out of Will's books. Maybe you weren't always a White Hat."

Giles stood there, determined not to show any embarrassment. "That is none of your business." He spit out the words. "Just get it done with."

Xander's eyes flashed and he raised his hand to hit Giles. Then with a smile he took hold of his cock instead, lightly stroking it as he leaned forward. "Don't want to rush this. Like you said, can't really do anything tonight. Gives me lots of time to play with you." Without warning he fell to his knees and took him into his mouth.

Giles bit back a yell as he was swallowed to the root, his cock feeling hot compared to the cool mouth surrounding it. His nails dug into his palms. A groan escaped him as he felt Xander's tongue on the vein alongside his cock. His head went from side to side as the thought of vampires not needing to breathe settled in his mind.

Time spent with his Sire had taught Xander how to keep someone close to the edge but not let them fall over it. He watched Giles's face, seeing the glazed look in his eyes as his breathing grew harsh. At the last second he pulled away, hand clamping around the base of his cock, leaving the human to tremble as he was denied release. "How long as it been, Giles? Since someone did that to you." His hand crept to the fly of his pants, slowly undoing it. "Or maybe did something else to you?"

Again Giles shook his head, even as his cock twitched at the thought. A hard tug on the belt pulled him forward. He was drawn into another kiss, his body tensing as he felt Xander's cock rubbing against him.

Xander broke the kiss, a savage smile on his face. His hands grabbing at Giles's legs, he forced them wide apart. Shifting his grip, he lifted him up and drove him down onto his cock.

The small room rang with Giles's screams as he was fucked dry. The only lubrication came as the blood began to drip around Xander's cock. His body spasmed as he fought to get away from the searing pain.

Xander kept up the fast pace, the smell of the blood driving him on. But even he wasn't prepared for the sight before him. Giles's cock that had softened at the first thrust was now hard, precum leaking from the head. The screams had stopped, his lips now moving with words that could barely be made out. "more...harder...yesssss...fuck"

Xander reached down, stroking Giles's cock in time to his thrusts. Every twitch made by the man in front of him was sent straight to his own cock. He began to fuck him harder, legs pushed back to reach deeper inside.

All thought had left Giles's head. He only knew the cock driving inside him and the hand manipulating him. The pain from his wrists and back weren't even registering. Gone was the safety of the two girls he was insuring. Gone were the others waiting back at the library. Only this was real, what mattered.

Xander increased his efforts, determined to make the human come before he did. He pulled him into another kiss, this time slashing at his tongue with his fangs, letting his blood drip into the accepting mouth.

At the first taste of blood, Giles came. Stars shot across his vision. His body tightened around Xander's cock, pulling his orgasm from him. Then his eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out.

Xander came again and again, clawing at the body before him. Eventually he sank to the floor, a moan as he slid out of Giles. He lay there for a long time, staring at the limp body hanging from the chains.

He had planned to kill the librarian when he was done with him. But now...

A smile crossed his face as his eyes half closed, his hand lazily stroking his spent cock as he waited for Giles to revive. Wondering what it would take for the Master to let him have his own Puppy.


End file.
